Halloween Party
by sora of the wind
Summary: Halloween is just around the corner and the Naruto gang is getting ready for it all, with costumes, sugar, betting, and much more.....
1. Finding the right Costume

Halloween Party

Sora- Hey peoples, I'm taking a break off my usual story (Stuck on Sugar a High) for a month till October is over. So if you like that story you'll love this one (I hope) with all hilarious highness of sugar highs and all that crap. This fic is rated T for …….you'll figure it out.

Disclaimer- I hate these things, but oh well, I don't own Naruto, but I do own Sora, Tsuki, Katana, and Hisakata.

**Sora of the wind**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a week before Halloween, fall had arrived and the beautiful colored leaves blew thought the air. The town of Konoha was getting ready for their big fall festival, putting up decorations everywhere. The academy students were let out for the holiday, and young Genin go shopping for their customs.

"Believe it this Halloween I'm gonna get the most candy!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto will you shut up." Sakura said annoyed, as she turned around to try to flirt with Sasuke.

"Phh, whatever dobe." Sasuke commented smugly.

"SASUKE!!!! I BET MY COSTUME WILL BE A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN YOURS!!!!!!!!! BELIEVE IT!!"

"NARUTO!!! Leave Sasuke-kun alone."

"That's not much of a bet no matter what you pick, you'll look stupid in it." Sasuke said.

"Grrr your just afraid you'll loose the bet."

"How can I be scared if I don't know what the bet is?"

"Fine the bet is if you loose, you have to be my slave for a week, that includes buying me ramen, doing all my chores, and making me breakfast. ………….and the same goes for the other way."

"Get ready to do chores Naruto, I've already won this." Sasuke said. The three entered the Ramen shop (whatever the hell it's called) and sat down for lunch.

_At the same time some where else…_

"Yes were finished." screamed Ino "No more training."

"Yea now we can go get some barbeque." Choji added

"Hahaha! My treat." Asuma said

-Burp-

"Choji!! That's discussing!" Ino yelled

"So tell me what are you kids going be for Halloween, you at least thought about it right? Asked Asuma.

"Of course I've had my costume picked out for months. I'm going to be a beautiful princess, and Sasuke-kun is going to be my prince charming." Ino said as her eyes sparkled.

"What about you Choji? Asuma asked directing his attention to Choji.

"Hmmm I gave some thought to it, but it's hard deciding, I think I'll be a candy bar."

"Pff well at least it's not a bag of chips. Hey Shikamaru what are you going to be?" Ino questioned.

"Halloween is too troublesome, I'm just going to stay home."

"What you can't be serious! Halloween is a time when you can show off you cool costume."

"And think about the candy…." Choji groaned

"All you do is walk around in the dark for hours, then your feet start to hurt……….it's a pain in the ass." Shikamaru stated

_Meanwhile…._

"Yes I love Halloween!! It's were the youth shines though once again! Gai rumbled.

"I agree Gai sensei" Lee said

As Gai and Lee were going on about youth and the spirit of Halloween, Tenten and Neji just stood there…….-sweat drop-

"You think by now you'd be used to that kind of thing." Tenten said trying to start a conversation.

"………." Neji just stood there.

"So what are you going to be for Halloween?"

"I don't know, haven't decided." Neji stated.

_Else where _

"Yahoo!!! Come on Akamaru, lets go!!!" Kiba said excited as he was running though the store looking for the perfect Halloween costume.

"You know this is a store, you don't run though it." Shino said

"Kiba was already too far to hear as he was running in and out of isles and diving into boxes of Halloween costumes.

"I w-wonder what I should get, I hope Naruto–kun will like whatever I pick out." Hinata said as she was looking at all the costumes.

Shino was still in the same place staring at one costume. 'Hmmm maybe I should get this, yes…….no……..yes. I can't decide.' he thought.

Running around the whole store Kiba found a box marked half off and dived in and threw the cloths everywhere. "Here it is the perfect costume." Kiba held it out, proud of what he picked. "C'mon guys I got what we came here for lets go!"

Shino was still staring at the same thing. 'Forget it.' he thought as he walked off.

"M-maybe I should be that one…." Hinata was about to reach for it when, she herd her name being called.

"Hinata were leaving." Kiba called

"O-ok I'm coming."

_At the sand village…._

"Hey Temeri I just thought of the perfect costume for all three us." Kankuro said.

"What? It's not as lame as the batman, Batgirl, and Robin the boy wonder theme is it?"

"Hey that theme wasn't so bad…..well anyways I found these costumes on E-bay and they've been lying around forever so I thought we should use them. All we have to do is convince Gaara to come with us."

"Well what is it." asked Temeri.

Kankuro held them up.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!!" Temeri said utterly shocked 0.0

_Back in Konoha_

"Yay Halloween is here!! Tsuki said happily as she filled her house with decorations."

"Why did you call us over here again?" Hisakata asked

"To help me put up decorations."

"I think you have enough." Hisakata stated looking all over her house; there were so many decorations that you couldn't even see the walls any more.

"This is so troublesome." Katana groaned as she plopped her self on the couch and starred at the cracks in the ceiling.

"This is stupid I'm leaving." Sora said about to walk out of the door.

"Wait! At least tell me what your going to be for Halloween." Tsuki begged.

"I'm not Halloween is for little kids." And with that she was off.

"Damn I had a plan for all of us…." Tsuki was cut off

"If she said she's not doing it there's no way to changer her mind, you know." Katana said.

_The night before Halloween_ (god it's almost here!!!!!)

Naruto had just finished his meal at the ramen shop when he ran into Sakura. "Oh hey Sakura-chan, look what I got." Naruto said holing a bag.

"Yea what is it."

Naruto took it out and put it on. "It's my Halloween costume. What do you think Sakura-chan? I'll sure beat Sasuke with this. The mask had three shuriken's on it, on the forehead, cheek and eye. "I've been attacked by shuriken, hehehe…and look, it even as a pump to put in fake blood!"

"EWWWW!! THAT'S SO SICK NARUTO!!!! Sakura screamed and punches Naruto so hard he goes flying though the fence.

Shocked Naruto looks up from where he's laying. Sakura's dark shadowy figure was right above him. Cracking her knuckles "You better get another costume or else!"

-Gulp- "Y-yes Sakura-chan"

Naruto ran to the nearest store that sold costumes. "Crap I have to find a costume quick or Sakura-chan will kill me." Naruto ran around the whole store….all the costumes were gone and it was about closing time. All the stores would be closed tomorrow, so this was his last chance. Suddenly he found one last costume on the return rack. Well it's better than nothing." Naruto said trying to be positive. He sweat dropped, it was a two piece donkey costume. "Shit!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora- Well, that's it for this chapter. All your questions will be answered in the next volume; Who will win the bet, What costume did Kankuro pick out, What is Tsuki Planning, and Who will Naruto get to be the other part of the donkey, and much more. R&R


	2. Getting ready

Halloween Party

Sora: Hey people what's up, hope you liked the last chapter, now on with the story

Random person: Yay!

Sora: Oh and I forgot thanks to my reviewers; Alucard180, purplerox, 13thShadowKnight, and Hisakata of the sand, If you want your name up here review damn it! (Please)

**Sora of the wind**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Last chapter:

Naruto ran to the nearest store that sold costumes. "Crap I have to find a costume quick or Sakura-chan will kill me." Naruto ran around the whole store….all the costumes were gone and it was about closing time. All the stores would be closed tomorrow, so this was his last chance. Suddenly he found one last costume on the return rack. Well it's better than nothing." Naruto said trying to be positive. He sweat dropped, it was a two piece donkey costume. "Shit!"

xXx

_Halloween night _

_5: 45 pm_

"Yay Halloween night is finally here, now I can show off my cute costume to Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she took one last look at her self in the mirror. Sakura was wearing a maids out fit, with a cute little white blouse and mini skirt, with the white hat that had a red cross on it. To make it look scarier she put white face makeup on, to make it seem she was a dead nurse. Sakura was also caring a jumbo needle that went with her custom. "Ok so if trick or treating starts at 6 pm, and team seven will meet…." Sakura was lost in her thoughts as she walked out the door heading to the meeting place.

"Damn what am I going to do, what am I going to do." Naruto said frantically as he paced back and fourth around his room." I need one more person for the costume. Lets see Kiba..., bushy brows, no, maybe Shikamaru…… WAIT! I know Hinata-chan said she was having trouble picking out a costume." Naruto rushed to his phone and dilled Hinata's number.

-Ringgggg-

"H-hello, Hyuga residents."

"Oh hey Hinata-chan, well you see it's Halloween and I was thinking….."

Hinata drifted into her own thoughts. 'N-naruto, why would he be calling me, I can believe it I….'

"Hinata-chan are you there?"

"U-um yes….."

"Good well I was wondering since I have this donkey costume, that needs two people if you want to do it with me, since you don't have a costume."

"With out thinking it over Hinata said yes."

"I'll be over in 5 minutes." And with that Naruto hung up the phone.

"Good bye Naruto..." Hinata said softly as she put down the phone. 'Naruto…A whole night with him.' Hinata thought as her cheeks got red. "I don't know if I can handle this , Naruto so close to me……it's true that I don't have a costume yet, but I didn't what to let him down.'

"I know the perfect costume for you Neji." Tenten said happy that Neji took her invite to come to her house.

"What are you supposed to be?" Neji asked as he looked at Tenten's costume.

"Cant you tell? I'm a Kung Fuu girl." Tenten was wearing a red silk Chinese style dress (that kind of looked like Sakura's) with a long gold line running down the middle with little tie things. Her dress had a golden dragon on it with golden trim; she had her hair in bao's and was holding numchucks.

"Ok, now close your eyes and put your arms out, Neji." Tenten said. Neji gave her a strange look. "It's for the costume." She replied

"Now open your eyes."

He looked down, "Are you sure about this?"

"Not to worry you look great, trust me." Tenten said

Neji was dressed up as a mummy, but not just any mummy a smexy mummy in TenTen's terms. The rapping was very clean and didn't look rushed at all. (and no it's not in toilet paper) Comfortable and easy to move in, the costume showed all of Neji's muscles. He had two cuffs on his hands and a sash around his waist. (Work with me people he's supposed to be a pharaoh) TenTen took off his head band and left his face unwrapped." Ok lets go!" she said as they both headed out the door.

_At the Nara house hold_

"Come on Shikamaru, you have to go trick or treating with us." Ino wined as she tried to get Shikamaru to come.

"I told you it's a pain in the ass, you and Choji go." he said looking at Choji with his big candy bar outfit on, eating chips.

-sigh- "I didn't want to do this but……" Ino walked over to Shikamaru and whispered something into his ear. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." Ino said happily. "Now we just need to find you a quick costume. Looking over the house, Ino found a sheet and cut two holes into it, and placed it over Shikamaru's head.

"You've got to be kidding me, this one of the worst costumes, and badly made." Shikamaru said as one of the wholes was uneven with his left eye.

"WHAT! If you would have agreed to do Halloween in the first place maybe you could have picked out your own costume! Ino said outraged as she dragged (yes dragged) Shikamaru out into the streets with Choji following them.

"This is so troublesome."

"I'm finished are all of you guys ready?" Tsuki asked.

"Yea were ready." Hisakata and Katana both said.

"Hey wait, where is Sora didn't she come with you." Asked Tsuki

"No." Katana replied

"Damn her trying to skip Halloween." Tsuki growled. "Let's go get her."

"Is this part of your plan?" Hisakata joked, as they were off.

-Knock- knock -knock-

"Yea what is it." Sora said agitated as she opened her door.

"Hey Sora we're here to help you with your Halloween costume………" Tsuki slowed down once she saw Sora's ice cold stare.

"We're? You mean you." Hisakata stated, "We don't want to get killed." (A/n It's an inside joke)

"How did you guys find my house?" Sora demanded

"Um well…………….that doesn't matter." Tsuki said entering Sora's house uninvited.

Katana and Hiskata barged in after Tsuki. "Wow this is an awesome place you have, Sora." Hisakata stated.

"It's big." Katana said

"What are you guys supposed to be?" Sora said with a bored look on her face.

"Oh I'm a witch!" Tsuki said first." Tsuki was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with outward sleeves that had little cuts in the shoulders, with a puffed out green skirt with black lace on it, a green hat, cape and a broom. (A/n it's hard to describe, but it's the fabric that's metallic- green with a black covering over it – I'm sure everyone's seen it before, very common in Halloween witch costumes)

"I'm the grim reaper." Katana said in a dull tone. She was wearing a black robe with a hood pulled over her head, and carrying a scythe. Katana had put on really black eyeliner and put on blush that made her face pale.

"Yea and I'm a dead bride." (A/n cough, cough Gaara's dead bride cough) Hiskata was wearing a long raggedy white dress, with a veil, and dead flowers. She had really black face paint around her eyes and some red streaks in her hair.

"Ok, so I brought some stuff with me, so you could pick out which costume you like the best." Tsuki said smiling.

"I told you, I'm not doing Halloween, if that's it then leave."

"I didn't want to do this Sora, but you leave me with no choice." (A/n actually, she did.) Suddenly Tsuki came at Sora and ducking under, catcher her off card, and shoving something in Sora's mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS." Sora yelled making her voice sound funny.

"Hehehe. They're vampire teeth, now you have no choice but to be a vampire." Sora tried to pull them off but they wouldn't budge. "That wont work, I put supper glue on them so there's no way to pull them off until the glue wears off." Tsuki stated.

"GRRRRRRR TSUKI!" Sora screamed coming up to Tsuki closer with the intent to kill in her eyes.

"Guys! Help!" Tsuki yelled. Hisakata and Katana rushed to Sora trying to hold her back, it took almost all of their strength to prevent Sora from beating the shit out of Tsuki. (A/n no on can beat the power of rage, my friends ; ) Finally they got Sora to calm down and forced her to dress as a vampire.

"When this is all over I'm going to get you, Tsuki." Sora said very pissed. Sora was wearing a velvet black dress, with hanging sleeves, the dress had a big slit in it, so you could see the red part of the dress underneath. The back of the dress was longer so it was dragging on the ground, on the back of her neck she had a half collar on. (You know the tie on things that vampires wear)

"Ok are you ready to go now?" Katana asked

"Hold on!" Tsuki said, as she ran into the bathroom to put the finishing touches on her costume.

"This will be awhile." Hisakata sighed as she walked in to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora

"Just getting a drink." Replied Hisakata

"Ok I'm ready." Tsuki said coming out of the bathroom. They all walked out of the door heading to the meeting place. When they got to the meeting place every one was there, except for Naruto and Hinata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That it for this chapter, I was going to write more, but my friends wanted me to put it up soon. So I wonder why Naruto and Hinata are taking so long wink Just kidding, well any ways, if your wonder what happen to Gaara , Temeri , and Kankuro…..I lied they will be in the next chapter. So please R&R **IT INSPIRES ME!**

Later……….. --


	3. Settling the bet

Halloween Party 

Sora- "Hi guys…"

Shhhhhhhhhhhh (A/n sound of sand)

Sora: "Whats that's sound?"

Sora- looks around paranoid "Oh hey Gaara, what brings you here?"

Gaara: ………….

Sora: "Hehehe you're probably mad that I didn't put you in the last chapter. Well you won't be in this chapter either."

Gaara: "Sand Coffin!"

Sora: grabs Kankuro as a shield

Kankuro: "SORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"

Sora: "What I meant to say was that you will be in this chapter."

Gaara: "And…."

Sora: "The ladies will be all over you."

Gaara: calls off the sand that's better

Naruto: pops up from nowhere "Thanks to Alucard180, Hisakata, tsuki567, and Hoshiko.of.the.Leaf for reviewing."

Sora: "GET OUT OF HERE DOBE!!! YOU'R RUINING THE WHOLE SKIT!!!!" Throws a blinder at Naruto

**Sora of the wind**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter:

"Hold on!" Tsuki said, as she ran into the bathroom to put the finishing touches on her costume.

"This will be awhile." Katana sighed as she walked in to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" asked Sora

"Just getting a drink." Replied Hisakata

"Ok I'm ready." Tsuki said coming out of the bathroom. They all walked out of the door heading to the meeting place. When they got to the meeting place every one was there, except for Naruto and Hinata.

xXx

"Ok lets go trick ore treating everyone!!!" Screamed Tsuki

"Were missing two people" Shino commented

"Who?" asked Ino

"Naruto and Hinata." Replied Kiba

"Hpmh! I knew it." Sasuke smirked "Naruto was to chicken to come, he probably picked out a lame costume."

"Oh hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino both said walking over to him, but then stopped to stare down the other for even thinking of going near **their** Sasuke.

"So what are you supposed to be, Forehead?" Ino asked

"I'm a nurse, Ino-pig." Sakura replied

"Then what's with the white face paint?"

"This is Halloween, you are supposed to be something scary, so I'm a dead nurse. Unlike you, some spoiled little oinker. (A/n Oink the sound a pig makes)

"Sakura!! For you information I'm a princess, my costume is much prettier than some zombie nurse. So back off billboard brow Sasuke is mine!" Ino had on a purple puffy dress that went out, with lace on the bottom; she had puffy sleeves and white gloves, on her head was a sliver crown and in her hand was a wand. Her top part was low cut with a crisscross design back and forth, and the bottom had many different layers.

Tsuki over herd the conversation (who couldn't) "Your both wrong , Sasuke belongs to me."

"WHAT! No he doesn't" Sakura growled. Then all three of them started to argue who Sasuke liked the best.

Hisakata and Katana both sweat dropped "Cat fight." Katana commented

"I wonder if Gaara is coming." Hisakata asked, hoping he accepted her invite to go trick or treating in Konoha.

Katana walked over to Shikamaru "You're a ghost?"

"I was forced." Shikamaru replied. The two just stood there staring "This is so troublesome."

"If Naruto and Hinata don't come soon were going to leave with out them." Kiba said irritated.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE WITH OUT US!!!" a muffled voice cried out. Every one looked down the street, seeing this bumpy sack moving down the walk way. It was going every which way "Ow Hinata can you move your leg I cant see." trip "Ouch get off of me."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" "Ack!!" "I-I'm sorry"

Everyone: 0.0…………………………..WTF!!!!!

The lumpy sack finally stopped in front of everyone.

"Naruto……..?" Sakura questioned

"Oh hey Sakura-chan" the muffled voice said

"What are you doing in there, and who else is with you?" Sakura said in a disgusted tone.

"Well since you didn't like my other costume, I had to be a donkey, and it's Hinata-chan." Naruto and Hinata had a two piece donkey costume, The donkey was brown with a raggedy mane, there were miss stitches very wear and you could see tell the costume was patched together. The donkey seemed to missing one eye so a button was there instead.

"Naruto, are you the head?" Sakura asked trying to calm down.

"No, I'm the feet, why?"

"EWWWWWWWWWWW YOU SICK PERVERT!!" Sakura screamed bringing her elbow down hard on Naruto's back side making him slip and fall down on his stomach. (A/n he's on his hands and knees)

swirled eyes "Ow Sakura-chan what was that for….?"

Naruto took of his costume to get a quick breather, holding the costume around his waste; he wanted to see what everyone's costume was. Leaving Hinata with half of the costume on (A/n donkey head) Naruto could kinda tell what everyone was except for a few people. He walked up to the first person he saw, Rock Lee!

"Yo bushy brows, your not wearing a costume?" Naruto stated

"Yes I am can t you tell."

"No, what are you?"

"I am Guy-sensei!" Lee said with a burring passion in his eyes (A/n and heart)

"Uh……Whats the difference?"

"The vest." Lee said as he pointed to it.

"Forget I asked." Naruto replied. Then he walked to the next person that he didn't know what they were wearing.

Naruto gave a funny look. "So Shino…………what are you?"

Shino just started "I'm a cock roach." (A/n I'm not even going to describe this one….too gross, lets just say he has all of the details on his costume)

"Eww that's sick man, I squish those things……did you have to pick a bug?"

"Whats wrong with my costume." Shino said very irritated.

"Nothing!" said Naruto as he gulped and walk to the next person.

Naruto looked at Kiba, "Don't even ask stupid, I'm a werewolf!" Kiba was wearing a costume with a rough brown fur coat (fake of course) with claws, wolf ears, tail, and snout. "And Akamaru is a little imp." commented Kiba. Akamaru had two tiny horns on his head, and was wearing a red cape.

"You dress up your dog sighs never mind. Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking around, finally he spotted him in the shade.

"So Sasuke, are you ready to do my chores?' Naruto said teasingly.

"Not on your life dobe." Sasuke replied.

"You're not even wearing a costume, Sasuke."

"I don't need too; I dressed up as my self." Sasuke said smugly.

"At least I'm wearing a costume, sooo I win"

"Naruto you're an ass." (A/n donkeys behind)

"Grrrrrr shut the fuck up, Sasuke……."

"NARUTO!!!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke obviously wins."

"Yeaaaa" Ino chimed in "Sasuke's got you beat, why did you even make a bet like that in the first place. Jeez…"

"Humph, lets go, I was getting bored waiting around for your sorry ass." Sasuke commented, as he started walking down the street. Eventually every one followed him, except Shikamaru and Sora who were forced. Naruto got back in his costume with Hinata and followed behind. "Trick or Treat!!" most of them said as they went to the first house, holding out their bags waiting for the person at the door to give them something. The first house the group went to wasn't that scary at all, in fact it wasn't even decorated. The lady opened her door and smiled quickly as she handed every one a piece of candy.

"Hey what about me" a voice whined.

The lady looked over to wear the voice was coming from. "Sorry one per costumer." She said and closed the door. "HEY WAIT LADY THIS IS A TWO PERSON COSTUME YOU NEVER GAVE ANY TO ME!!!! Naruto started to kick the door with his hoof, but Sakura pulled him away before he could do any real damage.

"N-naruto if you want my piece of candy I could always……" Hinata said hesitating a little.

"Hn? Oh Hinata that ok there's a lot more houses left." Naruto said as the walked to the house next door. They went to door after door trick or treating, after an hour or so the group decided to take a little break and see what they had gotten so far. Every seemed to get about the same thing so far, candy bars, twizzlers, skittles, candy corn, lolly pops, and gum drops. Naruto wasn't having much luck though, he barley had five pieces.

"Damn not even five pieces and how did this rock get in here!" Naruto said as he threw out the rock in some random direction.

"What the fuck who threw a rock at me?" An angry voice said.

Naruto not knowing what to say, yelled the first name that came to his mind. "It was Sasuke!!"

"What the hell, no I didn't dobe, that was you." Sasuke said pissed.

The voice of the person who it belonged to, stepped out of the shadows. "Long time no see." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Do we know you." asked Kiba

"Yea you do I'm Kankuro!"

Temeri and Gaara also came out." Gah! I feel so ridiculous." Temeri said blushing.

To see what all the ruckus was Naruto peeked his head out from under the costume. "What the hell are you going as! Naruto yelled

"Well I'm Father this is Mother." He said while pointed to Temeri. "And this is our son Jr." Kankuro pointed to Gaara. "We're all one big happy family."

Everyone: 0.0

"………………." Gaara stares.

"Do you have to say that every time some asks you what our costumes are?" asked Temeri.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's end for this chapter, I've been think about the lay out of the story and I have so many ideas. I just hope I can finish it all in time before Halloween, that's why I write every day now. As soon as I finish one chapter I go on to another, so I really need all of your support so please review.

Oh and I'll be holding a poll, either review or email me your choice. (but I rather have reviews)

Question: _Who would you rather dress up as?_

Choices:

**Naruto/ Hinata** -Donkey costume (2 parts)

**Sasuke **–as himself

**Sakura -**Dead nurse

**Ino** – Princess

**Choji**- candy bar

**Shikamaru-** ghost

**Neji**- smexy mummy

**Ten ten** –Kung fuu guy/girl

**Lee** –Gai

**Kiba **–werewolf

**Shino** –cockroach

**Sora**- vampire

**Tsuki** – witch

**Hisakata** –dead bride

**Katana **– grim reaper

**Sand siblings**- what ever the hell they are

Results will be in the next chapter (or if not that many people vote, than I'll extend it one more chapter)

**Sora of the wind**


	4. Crashing a party

Halloween Party

Sora: "Konichiwa! Kay people here comes the next chapter……but before that lets welcome our special guest (who I had to practically beg to come) Lets give it up for our favorite nail polish wearing Akatsuki member, Itachi!!!!"

Sasuke: "Boo you suck!!!" throws blender

Itachi: doges blender, and ignores Sasuke "Thanks for having me Sora-chan."

Sora: "Ok….your welcome I guess."

Itachi: reads note card "Thanks to all the readers who have reviewed for chapter three: Alucard180, tsuki567"

Sora: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, I WOULD RULE THE WORLD!!!!! And all that other crap……"

Sora: Oh and one more thing I'm going to make this chapter extra long for time reasons…….…enjoy

**Sora of the wind**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter

The voice of the person who it belonged to, stepped out of the shadows. "Long time no see." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Do we know you." asked Kiba

"Yea you do I'm Kankuro!"

Temeri and Gaara also came out." Gah! I feel so ridiculous." Temeri said blushing.

To see what all the ruckus was Naruto peeked his head out from under the costume. "What the hell are you going as? Naruto yelled

"Well I'm Father this is Mother." He said while pointed to Temeri. "And this is our son Jr." Kankuro pointed to Gaara. "We're all one big happy family."

Everyone: 0.0

"………………." Gaara stares.

"Do you have to say that every time some asks you what our costumes are?" asked Temeri.

xXx

"Um yea I do, this is our costume." Kankuro said

"Well what kind of family are you, cause that doesn't look normal." Naruto pointed out.

Kankuro was wearing a brown herringbone suit that made his shoulders look big. With a red tie and his hair greased up, it was hard to recognize him because Kankuro took of all his face paint. Temeri was wearing an apron with a sky blue dress that had flowers on it. Her hair was down and flipped/ cruelled at the ends. Gaara had on a white button down shirt, a tie, and glasses. He had on brown shorts that went down to his knees and his hair was slicked back with lots of jell giving him a part on his right side. (A/n just picture Gaara looking like the boy from The Christmas Story.)

"We're from the fifties." Temeri said glumly.

"Yea but how did you ever convince Gaara to dress up, he kills people I don't think he would want to dress like that?" asked Hisakata.

"Hahaha you know it's a funny story." Kankuro replied back "I told him if he dresses up like this all the ladies will love him."

Everyone: 0.0

"Why would he believe you?" Hisaka asked

"He didn't at first, but that's why we have Temeri." Kankuro smiled.

"I'm kinda regretting it now." Temeri added. "Kankuro talked me into it."

-munch, munch- C'mon, lets go, we wasted enough time on this. Choji said as he snacked on his candy.

Naruto and the gang were off again in their search for candy, with the sand siblings joining them.

Ding dong Sakura rung the bell and waited. No one answered. She rang it again.

"Hey Sakura, look over there." Ino pointed out.

"What? Sakura looked where Ino was pointing. On the porch there was a dummy sitting on a chair holding a bowl of candy in its lap.

"Oh hey mister, Trick or treat!" Choji said walking over to the chair and holding out his bag.

"Baka! That's a dummy, it's not real." Ino said

"I don't know it looks pretty life like. Sakura commented as she reached for the dummy's face to feel how life like it was. All of a sudden it grabbed Sakura's wrist, Sakura was so surprised she screamed. (A/n this actually happen to me once before)

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Naruto yelled trying to run to Sakura but slipped and fell over Hinata. (A/n Naruto can't see so he doesn't know what the hell is going on)

"AHHHHHHHHH" Hinata screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tsuki screamed to lighten the mood.

"Why are you screaming, baka?" Sora said annoyed.

"Everyone else is doing it, and its fun." Tsuki replied

"……………….." Shino stared

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled. Everyone did.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dummy laughed.

Lee, Kiba, and Neji got into a fighting stance. (A/n laughter sounds like an evil psycho)

"You guys are too easy." a voice said. The dummy did some hand signs and turned into a girl. "Hey sorry about that I couldn't resist, my name is Hoshi." The girl said. She was wearing a brown leotard with cat ears, cat tail, and cat paws, with painted whiskers on her face. The guys let their guard down. "Here you go." Hoshi said as she passed out the candy. "HEY MOM I'M LEAVING." Hoshi called out and walked over to the group.

"So what house are we going to next?"

"What, who said you were coming with us?" Ten ten asked surprised

"I did." Hoshi replied.

"Great, another freeloader." Katana replied.

The group walked on to the next house "Last one to the door has to give all his candy up!" Kiba shouted has he dashed for the door. Everyone else stated to run Lee, Kiba, and Kankuro were in the lead, and Neji, Sakura and Sasuke were right behind them. After that flowed Tsuki, Shino, Temeri, Sora, Gaara, Ten ten, Katana, Shikamaru, Hisakata, Hoshi, Ino, Choji, Hinata and Naruto.

Hoping to flat out some of the competition Ino called out to Choji. "Come on fat ass, you can go faster than that! Choji got so pissed that he did a jutsu that made in to a round ball and started rolling at full speed.

"VROOM!!!" Choji called as every one jumped out of the way.

"No! I will not let you through; I shall get to the door first." Lee challenged as he stopped running and turned around to face Choji. "Konoha Senpuu!" Lee yelled as he kicked Choji sending him flying into the air. Unlikely for Lee, Choji bounced off of a metal pole and went flying straight back for Lee and the others.

"Ahhhhh , watch out." Choji called.

Crash Choji's big form lay on top of everyone. swirl eyes

"Get of off me Choji." Shikamaru said.

door opens "Oh Hello there, happy Halloween." the woman said looking at everyone, and observing there costumes. " ……….AHHHHHHHHHH DEMON!!!!" She screamed and closed the door. Everyone looked at Gaara.

"Remind me to kill her later." Gaara commented

"Dose this always happen to you guys, no wonder you don't have that much candy." Hoshi said.

"……….." Neji stared. The group turned the corner hopping to find better houses. They walked into a cul-de-sac with a haunted house at the end.

"Awesome lets go!! Ten ten said running over the attraction.

"Welcome to the House of Horrors." a man wearing a cape, with a fake axe in his head said. "Four at a time."

"Ten ten entered first taking Neji with her and Kiba and Shino following.

"Ahhhhhhh"

"Mwhahahahah"

"Shriek!!!!" scary music was playing in the back ground as the group was wondering what was going on in side.

Ten ten , Neji, Shino and Kiba exited."

"That was awesome." Kiba remarked.

"It was ok" Neji replied

"……….." Shino stared

"Yes! Candy" Ten ten smiled

"Next" the man said. This time Sasuke went in Sakura, Ino, and Lee after him.

"Mwhahaha"

"Sasuke save me!"

"Back off he's mine!"

I'll save you, Sakura-chan"

"……..…"

"AHHHHHHHHHH" They exited.

"Humph. That wasn't even scary" Sasuke remarked. Sakura and Ino were still arguing and Lee was disappointed that he couldn't impress Sakura.

"Our turn!" Kankuro said as he walked in with Temeri, Gaara and since no one else wanted to go with them Hoshi came.

"MWHAHAHA you have entered the lair of Count Dracula."

"Here feel my brain!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Hoshi ran out, in a few seconds she was already down the street and turned the corner.

"Damn she can run" Commented Ino

"Sand coffin!" The group directed there attention back to the haunted house.

"Ahhhhhhhh" They herd a death hurtling scream."

Everyone: 0.0

"Ehhh, excuse me, kids." The man said as he ran inside to check out what was going on." He saw Dracula on the floor with a broken limb and blood everywhere.

"Mountie! Speak to me are you alive, I need to take you to the hospital."

"NO!! Don't I must stay at the hunted house!"

"But why you're badly injured."

"For the children I mustn't disappoint them, hand me the crutches. Any ways, I've been wanting to try some new martial." Mountie said. (A/n imagine it being really dramatic)

"Hahahah that so was funny." Kankuro laughed holding his gut.

-sigh- "Kankuro, I told you not to bring Gaara into the haunted house with us, you know he has a problem with this kind of stuff." Temeri said whispering the last part into Kankuro's ear.

"Fine, be the fun killer."

"………….were are the lady's?" Gaara asked.

"Don't worry, Jr. they'll come soon." Kankuro said ruffling Gaara hair.

Death stare

"S-sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to." Kankuro said as he backed away slowly.

After that little display 'love', Sora, Hisakata, Tsuki, and Katana went in. There were lights flashing every were skeletons, bats and ghosts flew down from above while there was eerie music in the back ground.

"Ahhhhhhh" Tsuki screamed as a skeleton came down on her. Every now and then when you turn a corner there was someone waiting to jump you; like Frankenstein or a zombie. Tsuki screamed every time.

"You think she would be used to it by now." Katana said bored.

"Hisakata you go first this time." Tsuki said pushing her head of everyone, as they turned the corner. They all gasped there was blood everywhere

"This must be were Gaara used his sand coffin" Hisakata stated. Then they saw a limping figure in the shadows.

"Mwhahaha, you have entered Dracula's lair." He said as he circled/ limped around them. "You all look so healthy, at your age girls have the sweetest blood. Oh and it seems we have another vampire here." Dracula said moving closer to Sora.

glares "Touch me and you'll have another broken leg." Sora said. Then Dracula backed off, he tried to run but tripped on his crutches and broke his other leg any ways.

"Dang how did you do that Sora, he never touched you but he still broke his other leg." Tsuki asked.

"Who cares, that guy was a creep." Hisakata said.

Last but not least Naruto, Hinata, Choji and Shikamaru entered.

"Boo!"

"Ack!"

"What the hell!" The four exited.

"That was so lame, the vampire was already dead!" Shikamaru said remembering he kicked him and he didn't do any thing.

munch, munch "Well at least they had candy."

"Damn, I couldn't see anything, and it's so hot in this." Naruto took of the half of his costume that connected him to Hinata. "From now on I think I'll just wear this half."

"O-ok Naruto-kun" Hinata stumbled on her words.

xXx

"Oh hey, this is where Asuma-sensei lives." Ino said.

"Then let's go!" Naruto and Choji said at the same time.

"Hey, guys come back!!" Ino called

"Jeez, don't you know if the lights are turned off that means nobody's home or they don't want to be bothered, this so troublesome." Shikamaru stated.

"Who cares I'll just ring till Asuma-sensei comes and answers." Naruto said

"Candy!!!" Choji hollered.

"Dobe!" Sasuke said as he walked off.

"Sasuke-kun we're you going?" Sakura asked

"To the next house." Sasuke answered

"Wait I'll come with you!" Sakura said try to grab Sasuke's arm

"Oh, no you don't!" Tsuki and Ino said at the same time and ran after her.

"Screw this, I'm going too." Kiba remarked

"Same." Ten ten said as she waked off too. Sora, Shino and Neji follow them. Naruto rang it but no one came to answer. There was a window high on the door, so Naruto tried jumping up and down to see if any lights were on. But he was to short and kept missing. Hisakata, Katana and Kankuro got enjoinment out of this.

"Naruto let me help you with that!" Lee said "Here!" Lee held his hands behind his back motioning that he would lift Naruto over his head.

"Thanks Bushy brows!" Naruto said as he got up on Lee's shoulders and looked thought the window. It was so dark that Naruto couldn't see a thing, not even any furniture. "Damn, looks like nobody's home."

"Ring the door bell again" Choji said. Naruto got down form Lee's shoulders and started to ring the door bell over again and again.

"I want some candy; I'll keep ringing this bell even if it wakes Asuma-sensei"

"Did it ever occur to you that he may not be home?" Gaara stated.

"Uhhh……….." Naruto said.

"I guess not" Temeri stated.

"Ok, lets go..." Lee was cut off by a black cat jumping in front of him, from the bushes.

"HISSSSSS" the cat hissed as it ran out into the street.

"Ahhh, did you see that! That is bad luck, now Sakura-chan will never return my love" Lee said looking down.

"Relax it's just a cat." said Shikamaru.

"Hey were Sakura-chan and Saskue-temme? Naruto asked.

"They all went on head to the next house, and we're going too." Hisakata said.

xXx

"Yea, freebies!" Kiba said happily

"Woof!" Akamaru said as Kiba patted him on the head.

"What freebies?" Naruto asked.

"Kurenai-sensei wasn't home so she left a bowl of candy out." Kiba replied

"Let me have some." Naruto said grabbing the bowl out of Kiba's hands. "Hey there's non left!!"

"Did I forget to say we took it all?"

"Naruto turned around and saw the others who were with him all have candy. "How did all of you get candy?" Naruto questioned.

"We told them to save some for us." Katana said

"You snooze, you loose." Tsuki said

"Do you hear that?" Sora asked

"Hear what." Lee questioned

"Listen." Neji said. There was a slight rhythm in the air, it had a certain beat, if you stood still you could feel the boom, boom, boom in the ground.

"I smell food." Choji said.

"PARTY!!!!" Kiba shouted and all of them started to run to the sight were the booming music was playing.

They've got to have a lot of candy here." Ten ten said. knock, knock

TRICK OR TREAT!! Everyone yelled so they could be herd over the loud music. The door opened "Hello every one!"

"What the fuck Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto blurted out.

"I live here Naruto."

"Dobe." Sasuke remarked

"Oh I knew that" Naruto quickly replied. Looking behind Kakashi-sensei back he saw flashing lights, people dancing, a table filled with food…..it looked so fun.

"Awesome party, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he started walking in.

"Hold on Naruto." Kakashi said "This party is only for adults."

"Oh c'mon just for a little while." Naruto whinnied.

"Nope."

"What's all the commotion Kakashi?" Asuma walked up. "It's your turn to get an apple from the barrel. Oh hey guys, you out trick or treating?"

"Asuma-sensei!!!! Why didn't you leave out any candy!!?" Choji said disappointed

"Oh did you guys go to my house already." He said rubbing the back of his head. "In all the rush, I guess I forgot to put some out."

Kurenai walked up. "Hey, happy Halloween." She said then smiled.

Shikamaru just stared, "I thought you said you don't dress up for Halloween."

"Oh this, it's just a little something I put together. I'm a gunman." Asuma said. He was wearing a cowboy hat with a brown jacket, white shirt and leather pants with holders in them for his two (fake) guns. (A/n basically, he looks like a cowboy with those long jackets.) Kurenai on the other hand was wearing a red slimming leotard that showed all her curves, with see through frilly cloth on the side that went round her waist and stopped at the front. (Not making a complete circle) She had a red feathery scarf rapped around her neck, little horns on her head, a red tail with a point, and little wings on her back. She had the same material as her frills for her sleeves that flipped out. "And Kurenai over here is the devil's angel." Asuma said.

"Hey what's going on, how long dose it take to answer the door?" Anko said impatiently. "Yo, I didn't know it was you guys, any luck T or Ting."

"No, I haven't got anything" Naruto replied, staring at Anko.

"What is something on my face?" Anko asked

"Your hair is moving…….."

"Hehehe…yea I'm Medusa." Anko had on a black roman style dress with a golden sash around her waist. She had a gold snake rapped around her arm, and heavy purple eyeliner on. But was most detailed was here hair, it had real snakes in it. (A/n the one's she summoned)

"You know if you stare straight into Medusa's eyes you will turn into stone. You want to see if it works Naruto!" Anko said joking.

"Um……I'll pass." Naruto said hesitantly.

"Stop freaking him out Anko." Asuma said

"All right…….I'm going to back to the party." Anko said, walking away. Naruto wanted to see what else was going on but Kakashi blocked him.

"Here you go." Kakashi said giving everyone two pieces of candy.

"Have fun." Kurenai said.

"Hey wait Kakashi." Naruto said as he turned back around. "What are you for Halloween? You look the same as always."

"I'm a ninja." Kakashi said.

"Cool…….hey wait you are already one……" Naruto was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

"Go on Naruto; leave this party to the adults." Kakashi said as he walked away from the door to try his luck with apple bobbing.

"Stupid adults, having a party without inviting us." Hisakata grumbled.

"It would probably be stupid anyways." Katana added.

"Yea, we can have our own party." Sakura said

"After the trick or treating, of course." Ten ten said.

"To the next house!" the girls yelled (A/n except for Hinata and Sora)

ding dong "Hello! AW LEE YOU MANGED TO STOP BY!" Gai said happily. Youth is so great, if only I could be young again and trick or treat with you guys. Oh Lee come here."

"Yes Gai-sensei." Lee said stepping forward.

"Let me get a good look at you." Gai said as he took in the whole costume. "I know you're me!"

"That's right Guy-sensei." Lee said

"Wow, how did he ever guess?" Katana whispered into Hisakata's ear.

"I'm so lucky to have such a great pupil." Gai said ruffling Lee's hair.

"Here have this candy Lee." Gai said give Lee a big sack of candy."

"Hey, what about us." Choji whined.

"Split that up amongst your selves."

"Thank you Gai-sensei." Lee said with a little tear in his eye. "Gaia sensei, are you dressed up like Bruce Lee?"

"Yes, you are the first one to tell what my costume is." (A/n it's so messed up I'm not even going to describe it, but for those of you would don't know who Bruce Lee is….He is in a lot of Japanese fighting films. Gai and Lee are based off of him.)

"Was Gai-sensei invited to Kakashi- sensei's party?" Ten ten asked quietly.

"It seems they don't want him there." Neji comented

"I can see why." Temeri said staring.

"The group walked to the house next door. Before they even rang the door bell, the door opened. "Hello students"

"Iruka-sensei!!" Naruto said happy to see him.

"Trick ore treat!!!"

"Heh….sorry kids no candy today, but I am taking donations for 'Trick or Treat for UNICEF' and if you donate you get a pencil that say unicef on it. So how bout it, any donations…."

-crickets chirping-

"Come on doesn't anyone want to help the poor children who can't trick or trea….." Naruto slammed the door in his face.

"Like we would want to spend our time helping people." Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Who brings money any ways, your just asking to be mugged." Kiba said.

"……….." Shino started at a bug crawling down the side walk.

"Let's go to the next house before he comes out again." Choji said. snap

0.o ….You stepped on a bug." Shino said starring at Choji.

"So, it's just a bug."

'One day you will know how it feels like to be crushed, just you wait, one day…." Shino said in his head.

-rinnnnng rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg-

"DAMN KIDS GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" a mad Jiryia said as he opened the door.

poof "B-but I was so looking forward to being with you." wink Sexy jutsu Naruto said.

"OH BABY!!!! THATS WHAT I'M TAKING ABOUT" Jiryia said examining every angle.

poof That's enough of that pervy sage." Naruto said changing back."

"What! C'mon just a little more!" Jiryia pleaded.

"Give me all the candy you got then."

"NARUTO………." Sakura growled

"I mean give us all the candy you've got." Naruto gulped

"FINE HERE TAKE IT ALL!" Jiryia said shoving all the candy at them.

"SCORE!!! Tsuki yelled

"Ok now show it to me."

"Oh no you don't, your not going to make us look at that thing again." Sakura said pulling Naruto by the ear.

"Ow! Sakura-chan, that hurts!!"

"Hey wait I can't tell what are, you Naruto. Are you Sagittarius?"

"No he's an ass." Sasuke replied back.

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!! I AM NOT!!!!" Naruto yelled

Whatever, doesn't matter to me, you'll be doing my chores soon." Sasuke said.

"Grrrrrr I'm a donkey you teme! Right Hinata?"

"Ummm y-yes….." Hinata replied.

"You're not really a donkey anymore if there's not head attached to the bottom." Shikamaru said.

"Humph." Naruto said.

xXx

"Tsunde-sama come back you still have papers to sign!!" Shinzune said franticly.

"Jeez, it's Halloween, at least let me enjoy my booze in peace." Tsunde grumbled. "Then why are you dressed up huh?"

"I like dressing up, it's fun." Shinzune said. Shinzune was a farmer; she had on a straw hat with overalls, blue jeans and a red striped shirt. She had a piece of wheat in her mouth and a plastic pitch fork, with her pig following her (A/n whatever the pigs name is). Tsunde wasn't dressed up at all; the only thing she wore different was a shirt with the kanji for gambler on it.

xXx

"Man this bag is starting to get heavy." Ino said lugging her bag around.

"Heheheheheehehe." Hisakata laughed

"I know that's so …..FUNNEY!!!" Katana said

"AHAHAHAHAHAA!" Hisakata laughed some more.

"Whats so funny?" Sora said turning around annoyed by all the laughter. "Hey that's my red bull where did you get that from!" Sora said surprised.

"HAHAHA IDIOT!!!!" I STOLE IT FROM YOUR FRIDGE. Hisakata said laughing. (A/n this is the effect of long nights of boredom)

"Hehehehe SHINO!!! Try some, you're always so glum." Katana said rushing over to him and shoving some in his mouth.

"What the heck is this!!?" Shino looks at the bottle "Red Bull….."He read

"It's good try some." Katana said

"……." Shino looks at the bottle and takes a little swig of it "Hmmmm……….not bad." He said as he drank some more.

"OK!!!!! LETS GO TO THE NEXT HOUSE!!" Hisakata said

"I want some two." Tsuki said

"DON'T WORRY WE HAVE PLENTY!!" Katana replied.

"Stop dinking that, it's mine!" Sora said pissed off.

"Why do you have it anyways?" Tsuki asked

"Not like it's any of your business, but I stay up late, so I need it for the next day. I don't abuse it like you and get all hyper." Sora said looking at Hisakata and Katana.

"BUT BEING HYPER IS FUN." Katana said

"Hahahahaah guys try some!!" Tsuki said handing them out to the whole group.

"Fine but your buying me a whole new pack." Sora said

"Lets race to the next door!!!!" exclaimed Ino.

"Hahahaha you can't catch me." Sakura teased.

"BOYAA I GOT HERE FIRST!!!!" Tsuki said jumping up and down.

"Hey that's not fair. You use ninjutsu." Ten ten pointed out.

"What ev's" I won." So kiss my ass!" Tsuki said

"TRICK OR TREAT!!!!" The girls all yelled extra loud (A/n that only includes Ten ten, Sakura, Ino, Tsuki, Katana, and Hisakata)

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Lee said

"What? Getting candy?" Ten Ten asked.

"No I mean…" Lee was cut off by Neji

"Gouging your weight in sugar."

"………………..nope I don't think so" Ino said.

"Hey let me try some of that." Choji demanded.

"Sure there is enough for everyone." Hisakata said. A couple minutes later, a little help with the girls' pervasiveness and peer pressure. Everyone was drinking some.

"Hey something's missing." Naruto said trying to figure what it was. "But what…..?" Naruto said stroking his chin.

"Your brain." Sasuke commented.

"NO!!!! SASUKE-TEME!!!" Naruto looked behind him, looming at every one. "I KNOW SHINO!!! HE'S MISSING."

"Where is he, lets look for him." Kiba suggested

xXx

"I f-found something guys." Hinata said. Everyone ran over to her.

"What is Hinata!!" Kiba said. Hinata pointed to some rags on the floor.

Kiba grabbed them and sniffed it. "This is Shino's alright."

"Arf!" Akamaru replied.

Kiba held the rags up, it was his cockroach costume, he dangled it a little and some boxers came out.

"But that must mean……" Shikamaru said

"That he running around naked…" Neji said in a dull tone.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Hisakata and Katana both said at the same time.

"I guess some people can handle sugar better than others." Kankuro said.

"What a loser, he wears briefs…….." Tsuki commented

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora: Ooooooooooo I wonder what happened to Shino and why he isn't wearing any cloths or underwear for that matter. Find out next chapter. sigh by the rate I'm going, I don't think I'll be able to finish it by Halloween. I hop you guys will still read though. Yea and if some parts of the chapter seem rushed to you, I'll go in and add more detail……since I was kinda rushing on this. Stay tuned for next time.

Note: This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Asuma.

R&R

**Sora of the Wind**


	5. Note for the readers

**A NOTE FOR READERS**

A little message to everyone who reads this Fanfic, Halloween Party, first off let me thank the new people who added this story to their favorites and the reviewers. Currently this story was written a year ago, I stopped writing it because it past Halloween before I could end it. I also told my self I'd finish it next year. (which is right now) but I forgot all my plans (there was to be 1 or 2 chapters left) Looking back on what I wrote before, I realized how much it sucked, not the story but the way it was written, it's way to scattered and the characters were one sided. So now that I have readers now, I could make up a new ending or ……..I'll just leave it the way it is. Don't really now if I could finish it before Halloween…..so if anyone has anything they want to add, review!!!

**Sora of the wind**

**10/25/07**


End file.
